


Prank Wars

by ValentineRevenge



Category: AFI, Black Veil Brides, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Humor, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValentineRevenge/pseuds/ValentineRevenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when musicians aren't on tour and not in the studio. They prank each other and leave us gasping for air.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Andy!" The creature whined.   
  
"Yes, Ashley." Andy replied with a sigh, flicking to the next page in his comic. All he wanted to do was sit down, and read his comic and maybe have a smoke or two. Not be bothered by this thing!  
  
"I'm bored!" It whined again.   
  
"I know that." In fact, the vocalist had been putting up with the complaints of the creature for 3 hours! "Entertain me!"   
  
The vein in Andy's head was about to start twitching... He looked up, only to see Ashley draped over the back of his couch, head and the better part of his body hanging over the edge of the couch. "Why don't you go call Sandra or something?"   
  
"Sandra? OMG yay!" Ashley squealed, promptly falling onto the floor in a heap. Andy winced. Last time he had checked, that part of the anatomy was not meant to bend that way. However, it didn't seem to affect the bassist, who promptly jumped up, and ran up the stairs. Andy was left in peace for the next hour.   
  
In this hour, he managed to finish reading the rest of his comic, and smoke a cigarette. After a while, he began to realize that his house was filling up with people! Over in his kitchen, was Mikey Way, torturing his toaster with a fork, while Gerard could be heard telling him, "Mikey, put down the fork, and step away from the toaster."   
  
Frank could be seen playing catch with Jade Puget, nearly knocking over several articles of furniture, and actually causing some people to be flat on their ass. Ashley was trying to hide things in Ray Toro's afro, and failing because Ray wouldn't hold still long enough. He had too much pride in his hair. Then, to add the icing on the cake, Jinxx could be seen sniffing random shoes that people had taken off, as Andy had a strict no shoes worn in the house policy! He didn't like having to clean so often just because people brought in mud from outside, thank you very much! And yes, he does clean his own house, contrary to popular belief!  
  
Two thoughts crossed the vocalists mind. One was obviously, WTF!, and the other was How was Sammi Doll able to put up with this?  
  
Just when Andy was about to get up and ask Jinxx just what in the hell was he doing, Ronnie Radke plopped his arse on the seat next to the singer. "Ronnie?" Andy asked, still not fully understanding the situation. One minute, he was reading his comic in an empty house, the next, it was like Grand Central Station! "Yep, in the flesh. Lemme just ask this, but dude, what the hell is going on here?" Ronnie asked, glancing around at the people currently doing some of the weirdest things in life.   
  
"I'd like to ask that myself, and I wish I had an answer for you." Andy said, his eyebrows raising as Ashley picked up a potted plant that had been quite content where it was, and attempted to use it to camoflague himself while sneaking up on Ray. The plant looked scandalised, and needless to say, it didn't work. "Last thing I remember was Ashley complaining he was bored, so I suggested that he go call Sandra..."   
  
The two singers stared at each other, before they realized something... "ASHLEY!" They both screamed at the same time.   
  
"Ugh! You guys ruined my camoflague!" He screeched, sounding like a teenaged girl being told that she couldn't go out. Wincing slightly, and willing himself not to be scarred for life, Andy gathered whatever was left of his wits, and said, "Where the hell did all these people come from?"  
  
"From their moms! Duh!"   
  
Ronnie chuckled, while Andy facepalmed. "I mean, why are they all in my house!"   
  
"I was bored, and you said to call them!"  
  
"I said call Sandra!"  
  
"Meh, whatever, when she shows up, we're all outta here!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"We're all gonna go prank CC!" Ashley said, squealing and hugging the poor plant.   
  
"Firstly, stop molesting my fucking plant! And secondly, what the hell are you talking about?"   
  
"It's not molestation if the plant likes it! And Sandra was obviously the better drummer, so we're all gonna go hate on CC!"   
  
"What...The...Fuck...." Andy said, completely dumbfounded. Meanwhile, Ronnie had managed to fall onto the floor, convulsing with laughter.   
  
Then, from upstairs, Jake's voice issued, "Andy? Where the fuck did all the toilet paper go to?"


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later, Andy still couldn't find any toilet paper, even though he knew that he had recently purchased a new package. With a sigh, he resigned himself to handing Jake a wad of paper napkins through the barely cracked open bathroom door.

Halfway down the stairs, he stopped, and let out a loud roar.

Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at him. However, this meant that a frisbee knocked Frank in the head, Ashley dropped the potted plant on the carpet, sending shards of pottery and dirt everywhere, Jinxx still had his nose in someone's shoe, and Mikey dropped the toaster on his foot.

"Alright, where the fuck is all my toilet paper?" Andy asked in anger, hands planted firmly on his bony hips.

He was met with silence.

"Come on, everyone has to wipe their ass a couple times a day. So fess up."

By now, the crickets chirping could be heard loud and clear.

"Really? I thought we were all adults here!"

Still, nobody answered.

"I give up on all of you." Andy said with a sigh.

"What about me?" Jake's voice issued from the bathroom.

"Alright, fine, I give up on all of you except Jake."

"And your point?" Ronnie asked, looking pointedly at the singer.

"My point is you're being a bunch of immature little bitches." Andy retorted.

"Oh, shut it already, if it came down to it, I could fuckin' snap ya like a twig!"

The younger singer merely wilted. He apparently couldn't even get any respect in his own house. Which had just been trashed by his current friends. Maybe it was time for him to find a new crew to chill with. Or just hand everyone some cleaning implements and lock the door and hide the keys til they complied.

Before he could get a chance to do so, however, the doorbell rang, and Ashley practically pranced off to answer it.

"Sandra!" The yell came from the doorway, quickly echoed by the rest of the guys. Then, without warning, everyone was grabbing their shoes, and pouring out the front door.

"What the ever-loving fuck just happened in here?" Jake asked Andy as he came out of the bathroom.

"I have no fucking idea. And I don't wanna know either!" Andy said, fuming down the stairs.

"How the fuck do they manage to make this kind of a mess in such a short time?"

"Again, no clue." The singer said, plucking up his poor toaster from the ground and taking it into the kitchen.

"Want some help with all this?" Jake asked, waving his arms at the chaos, even though the other man couldn't see him.

"Obviously!"

And while Jake and Andy began their cleanup, something much different was happening at Christian Coma's house.


End file.
